A wide range of off-highway, work vehicles have been developed for various purposes. In smaller work vehicles, seats and other operator supports may be sufficient, and these may be mounted on various forms of springs and other suspension components. However, in larger or more complex work vehicles, such as certain tractors and construction equipment, a partially or fully enclosed cab is more desirable, providing one or more operators with a comfortable location from which the vehicle may be operated. Such cabs, sometimes referred to as “operator environments” also provide a central location to which controls and operator interfaces may be fed, and from which most or all of the vehicle functions may be easily controlled.
Work vehicles typically include a number of components that create vibrations at various frequencies. Exemplary sources of vibration include engines, transmissions, tracks, axles, pumps, etc. Such vibrations are typically transferred from a chassis of the work vehicle, through its suspension system, and ultimately to the cab. In certain situations, the energy from the mechanical vibrations may be converted to airborne noise that can be heard by the operator. Further, these mechanical vibrations may cause discomfort in the operator's hands and/or feet.
Conventionally, suspension systems for mounting a cab relative to a vehicle's chassis include rubber isolators beneath the corners of the cab frame. While this type of mounting configuration can provide some reduction in vibration transmission from the chassis during vehicle operation, a significant amount of vibration energy is still transferred to the cab. Over a typical work period of several hours, the resulting noise and vibration can fatigue the operator and ultimately reduce his or her productivity.
Accordingly, an improved vibration dampening system that reduces the amount of vibrations transmitted to the operator's cab of a work vehicle would be welcomed in the technology.